Comme deux livres
by anges033
Summary: Minato est mort en sélant kyubi à l'intérieur de son fils. Kushina ne s'en remet pas... Mais qu'a t'il bien pu arriver aux parents de naruto?


_Alors, alors…_

_Voici un nouveau one shot, ou plutôt, une sorte de drable sur le couple kushina et minato, les parents de naruto…_

_Je dis le couple mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça non plus…c'est une death fic…désolé^^ !_

_Certains passages, vous rappelleront peu être une autre fic, c'est normal._

_Je me suis aussi fortement inspiré de la chanson de manau « dernier combat »_

_J'avais oublié de préciser^^ pardon, et merci à toi Xue de me l'avoir rappelé^^ !!_

_Bon, sur ce…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Je me réveille dans mon lit toute habillée,

Je regarde le calendrier.

Jeudi 23 novembre,

Déjà un mois que t'es partis,

Et que j'ai perdu le gout de la vie.

Apres m'être rapidement lavée,

Je sors sans bruit en laissant notre bébé.

Je me rends chez les yamanaka et j'achète un bouquet :

Un edelweiss, un œillet d'inde, un souci,

Le souvenir, la séparation, le chagrin,

Toutes ces choses réunies entre mes mains…

Me voilà aujourd'hui devant toi !

Ai-je vraiment mérité ça ?!

Entre les fleurs, le marbre, et toutes ces dalles sombre,

Je ne vois que ton nom,

Inscrit sur cette tombe.

La suite de ma vie, tu sais, a tellement changée,

Je ne vie qu'à moitié.

On dit que c'est ainsi,

Que le temps nous fait oublier…mais...

Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai.

Un instant, je sens de l'eau sur mes joues.

Ce pourrait-il que…

Ha ! Mais non, je suis bété,

C'est juste qu'il pleut.

Efface t'on de son esprit toute une partie de sa vie ?

Malgré le temps passé, je n'y arrive pas,

Et jours et nuits, je pense à toi.

Quelque soit l'heure, quelque soit le lieu,

Ton souvenir brule douloureusement en moi.

J'entends souvent ton rire, le son de ta voie,

J'ai même des souvenirs qui me reviennent des fois.

Il suffit d'une odeur d'un son, d'un lieu,

Et mon visage n'en devient que plus malheureux.

Et pourtant….il y a ce sentiment de colère,

Qui m'envahie comme un aimant, attiré par le fer,

C'est vrai, tout est ma faute,

C'est parce que je ne faisais pas partie des votre.

Je venais d'un autre monde,

Là bas, dans les rochers,

Loin des gens civilisées.

J'étais incapable de donner la vie,

Et toi, dans un dernier souffle, tu m'a guérit.

Mais…à quel prix ?

Aujourd'hui,

Je suis encore malade,

Même si les gens n'y voient que dalle.

C'est vrai,

Mon cœur pourri,

Cette maladie là,

Elle ne disparaît pas,

Elle est toujours présente,

Tout au fond de moi.

Je ne peux pas rester debout,

Continuer mon chemin.

Je me prends encore et toujours des coups,

En faites, ça dépend des lendemains.

Un jour, tu m'a dis que la vie, c'était comme un bouquin.

Qu'il y a le début, le milieu, et bien sur,

La fin !

Tu m'as aussi dit que ton premier chapitre commençait à notre rencontre,

Et que tu ne voulais pas qu'il soit finit.

C'est sur, aujourd'hui, je sais où j'en suis,

Je viens de terminer le dernier chapitre de ta vie.

Mais ton livre et le mien étaient soudés,

Ta mort à entrainé la mienne,

Qu'à cela ne tienne !

Tu sais, tu peux partir en paix,

Mais…ou que tu sois,

Garde un place pour moi car…

Me voilà !

J'entends encore ton rire, le son de ta voie,

J'ai même d'autres choses qui me reviennent cette fois.

Seulement, je ne sens plus les odeurs,

Pas même le parfum de mes fleurs.

Je n'ai rien oublié,

De tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble,

Et que rien ne peut effacer.

Et aussi,

Il y a ce sentiment de colère, qui m'envahie comme un aimant attiré par le fer.

Je me sens si inutile,

Si impuissante,

Cela me met hors de moi.

Saleté de maladie qui ne s'arrête pas !

Je ne peux rien y faire,

Alors,

Me voilà !!!

_Ça y est !!! Je l'ai enfin publié !!! Cette fic que j'ai écrite il y a un an !!_

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !!_

_Ouai !! ouai !!!_

_Ho !_

_Pardon^^ c'est juste que je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de ta taper…et bien c'est fait^^ ! Je suis super contente !! haaaaaaa…_

_Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

_C'est une possibilité parmi tant d'autres…_

_En fait, soit kushina est vivante, soit elle et morte…suicide ? Morte en couche ? Lors d'une mission ? Ça, on n'en sait rien !_

_Mais bon, Kishimoto nous en laisse la surprise !_

_Hihihi, aller, à la revoyure !!^^_

_Et merci d'avoir lu^^ !!_


End file.
